


Designs

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs and Zisteau talk about designs, wind up doing something a bit more then talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally titled just Vechsteau. I am still not good with titles.

Curling up next to Zisteau in bed, Vechs pulled out a small sketch of his latest contraption. “Look, Zistykin! This'll be in the next map. It's all firey, and filled with death, but I decided to add alcoves to it with sitting kittens and puppies, so people who were stupid enough to get caught by the trap will at least have companionship while they burn alive. I'm still trying to figure out how to automatically get bones and fish to drop when the player dies, so the kittens and puppies have something to eat...” Vechs trailed off as Zisteau sighed heavily.

“What? I thought you liked hearing about my creations! Why are you sighing?” Vechs said, pouting. Zisteau rolled his eyes, pulling Vechs into a hug. “I like talking to you about your devious creations Vechs, but lately it's all you've ever wanted to do,” Zisteau said softly, quietly.

Vechs grinned at Zisteau, teeth glittering slightly. “Aww, is my Zistykins pining for the old maps? Remembering when I'd fuck you without warning, you growling and groaning for more? Or maybe the more recent maps, you getting to turn the tables on me, doing whatever you wanted?” Vechs said, watching Zisteau blush slightly. 

Vechs turned away from Zisteau suddenly. “But all **you've** ever wanted lately was sex sex sex. Can't we just talk?” he said, voice low and pouty. Zisteau grabbed him, pulling him face to face. Vechs was unable to hide the smirk on his face in time. “You are terrible at trying to make me feel guilty, Vechs.” Vechs gasped, putting a hand over his heart.

“You wound me! Just because I like sex doesn't mean I want it all the time. Despite talking about it a lot. And insinuations. And innuendos. And all that. Sometimes I do just want to talk about delightful designs!” Vechs said, actually pouting this time. Zisteau grinned at him, causing Vechs pouting to waver slightly as he blushed.

“You sure about that Vechs? Cleo was telling me how grabby you were recently. I think you're just trying to play hard to get. You want me to do allll the work of chasing after you. You like having the attention of someone chasing you. But what about me? I liked it when you were chasing after me too, Vechs. Not fair making me do all the work.” Zisteau said with a snort. Vechs bite his lip, wiggling slightly, trying to push Zisteau away.

“Finneeee. I'll chase after you too sometimes, ok?” Vechs said, nodding. Zisteau smiled at Vechs, pulling him into a kiss. Vechs pulled out of the kiss suddenly, shaking his head.

“I got it! I know how to make the device drop fishies for the kittens! Look, if I add hoppers here and here and then a wiring here...” Vechs rambled off as he prodded at the slightly crumpled sketch he still held, while Zisteau sighed again, resting his head against the headboard, listening to Vechs continue to drone on about droppers and feeding kittens. 

With his head against the headboard, Zisteau failed to notice Vechs was grinning again. He opened his eyes as he felt the bed shift, but it was too late. Vechs was biting his neck, rubbing against him, forcing a groan from him. Zisteau sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Vechs.

“We can talk about your kitty feeding device later, ok? I promise.” Zisteau said, fingers digging into Vechs' back. Vechs hummed happily, continuing to suck and bite Zisteau's neck, before pulling away, nodding. “You better believe we will, Zistykins. So many new devices!” Zisteau laughed, kissing Vechs before he could start talking about more of them.


End file.
